I aint just a GIRL
by aurevoirshosanna
Summary: My mother suggested I get out and do something productive this summer, she sent me away to my relatives. Who live in a pink house. Oh yes,pink. If there was anything worse than spending time with a family you hardly know, IT WAS MY COUSIN SCOTTY.
1. I

**

* * *

**

I know this has been done like, a thousand times before- but I couldn't help myself.

**LOL.**

**I know this probably won't get a lot of views, but I just had to write a story about the sandlot, it was after all one of my favourite movies when I was a bit younger.**

**Here you are.**

**Title: **I aint just a GIRL

**Summary: **You see, my mother said I should actually do something _productive_ this summer. 'Lisa, I want you to go and see your cousin Scotty, I want you to have fun instead of sitting in your room all day' I whined and groaned harshly, if there was anything worse than getting sent away for the summer, it was my cousin Scotty.

**DISCLAIMER**

All of the original sandlot characters belong to their rightful owners, I only own: Lisa Smalls and Elaine Robinson.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER ONE:

Broken arm

* * *

The car rattled along the road as we drove past house after house.

The streets were filled with little kids playing with balls and other various things; they scurried off to their houses when they saw the car bounding down the road.

I'm in the car, with my cousin Scotty, my uncle Phil, and my aunty Sherry.

You see, my mother said I should actually do something _productive_ this summer. 'Lisa, I want you to go and see your cousin Scotty, I want you to have fun instead of sitting in your room all day.'

I whined and groaned harshly, if there was anything worse than getting sent away for the summer, it was my cousin Scotty.

It's not that I don't like Scotty, he's nice and he's humble- but we couldn't be more different.

It's not just our personalities that are different- but it's our looks too. Scotty is smaller than me, considering I am a year older- that's not entirely wacky, he has an array of freckles scattered around his nose area, his skin is tan- although I can tell he gets sunburnt on his face, his blonde hair is usually slicked back, and he has a pair of grey-hazel eyes.

Me? Oh, well I'm pretty much the opposite.

I have long black hair, pale skin and two dark blue eyes.

If Scotty see's a spider on the wall, he screams and runs the opposite direction, where-as with me, I will beat the spider down and throw it to the end of the Earth.

Think you can guess the difference? Okay okay... I'll move on.

Scotty recently moved to a new state, the house he is living in is _pink_. Yes, _pink_. Since he only moved about a week ago, the house is going to be stacked with boxes I bet.

Old, moving boxes that block the hallways and entries and exits.

Oh no. Aunt Sherry's _speaking_ again. _God_.

Whenever Aunt Sherry speaks about a particular subject, she won't _stop_. I pretended to listen, but stared out the window at the huge houses the car passed. Suddenly, the car slid to a stop and I was thrown forward, and then eased back into my seat. 'Here we are' I looked out the window towards the infamous pink house that stood before me.

Indeed, there were multiple boxes scattered around the back of the house. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and pulled my carry on along the cracked concrete.

'It's nice' I mumbled. The truth is, I really just wanted to go back home.

With the help of Uncle Phil, I pulled my carry-on up the stairs and entered my home for the next several months. I entered what I thought was the hallway to the guest room, it was a narrow walkway with..._Pink_ walls.

Oh, the horror.

Uncle Phil directed me into a room, by the far end of the house. 'Here we are, Lisa' Phil struggled to open up the door, but eventually after a good push- it eased open.

I peeped inside; Uncle Phil threw my suitcase onto the large bed that stood in the middle of the room. The bed had three sheets over it, and two matching pillows. The ground was carpeted, meeting up with the... _pink_ walls.

Why am I not surprised? The room was mostly empty, and a few moving boxes lay wrecked and damaged at the bottom of the open closet. 'Is this cosy?' Uncle Phil massaged his temples and then rubbed his hands on his grey slacks.

'Yep, it's nice' I could tell Phil was still panting in the inside form trekking up the staircase with my heavy suitcase. I smoothed down my new dress and sat down on the bed, 'let me know if you need anything' Uncle Phil nodded towards me, and then left hastily- closing the door firmly behind him.

_Its gunna be entertaining seeing _me_ open that door. _

I sank down into the cushiony mattress. I adjusted the strap of my shoe, and peered out the window.

Out on the street, all of the children we had seen earlier had vanished.

The streets were empty.

I pushed against my door, trying hard to open it. When I thought I was about to die, I felt a yanking on the doorknob and the door disappeared.

I fell to my stomach with a big: **oomph**.

'Are you right there?' Uncle Phil helped me to my feet.

'Yep, I'm okay' I heard a pair of feet moving quickly up the stairs, 'what just happened?' Aunt Sherry appeared in the doorway. 'Oh, I was just trying to open the door, and I fell through when Uncle Phil tried to help, no big deal' Uncle Phil stifled a laugh, 'just remember, its _pull_ not _push_' Uncle Phil patted me on the shoulder and walked down the stairs towards his study.

* * *

Scotty left a few minutes ago, and all I had to do was sulk in the guest room all day. Maybe I should invite Elaine over. Elaine Robinson has been my best friend since 1st grade, ever since I refused to let her eat my favourite blue crayon.

Elaine has lived in Scotty's street for more than 5 years, and I've always kept in touch with her, even though my home was a good 45 minute drive from here.

Aunt Sherry actually suggested that I invite Elaine over on the phone;

she's always been very free with strangers coming to her house. Now that Uncle Phil was here, I wasn't so sure he would be okay with it. But then again, I _am_ known to be a rebel.

I dived for the phone which was beside the bed; quickly I dialled Elaine's number and listened patiently to the ringing. Bring. Bring. When Elaine picked up, (which I thought she never would) I breathed a sigh of relief and spoke.

'Elaine? It's Lisa'

'_Oh my god Lisa! You haven't called me in like, 2 months! Whats your problem?'_

'Sorry Elaine, I've been doing a lot, hey listen- meet me at the drug store, I wanna go exploring'

'_Sure thing Lisa.... I'll be there in like, 5 minutes- just have to persuade my mother to drive me, you know how slow I am at walking'_

I laughed.

'Well, see you soon Elaine, bye'

'_Bye Lis'_

I hopped off the phone and ran down the stairs, I could hear the thudding of my footsteps as I ran out onto the driveway, before I closed the front door behind me I screamed out to Uncle Phil and Aunty Sherry, 'I'm just going to see my friend for a while, I'll be back before dinner!'

I heard a reply, but by then I had already ran down the driveway, and skipped onto the sidewalk.

I'm sure the reply was going to be something like, 'watch the streets' or 'don't talk to strangers' I pretty much knew the deal of adulthood.

It's typical, really.

The streets were empty still and I could hear something rattling around the corner, I couldn't hear any cars, but there was a rattling I remember hearing, it sounded distinctly like-

OOMPH.

I heard a loud smash as the bike and I smashed into each other;

I felt my eyes go wide as I felt a sharp pain in the side of my neck.

I fell flat on my back with something lying on my right arm.

I felt an unfamiliar pain shoot up my arm and into my shoulder, it hurt like _hell_.

I wanted to scream but instead I shed a few tears, I didn't cry out loud, no of _course not_- I only let the tears fall from my eyes.

I heard someone groaning beside me.

_Who in the name of purple gofers is that? _

I struggled to turn my head to the right.

Lying on my arm, in fact, was a boy. A boy with a _baseball uniform_ on.

I groaned slightly and struggled to get up. The boy turned to look, and locked eyes with me.

He had light brown hair that was neatly combed under his baseball cap, tan skin and hazel-grey eyes like Scotty. He got off me in a flash; 'you should watch were you're going darluhn' He helped me get up and then brushed down his uniform as if I was infectious.

I scoffed and placed my left hand on my wrist. Sugar, my arm still hurts. I was beginning to wonder if it was broken;

if it was broken I wouldn't be able to do _anything_ this summer. I couldn't move it, and I was still shedding tears.

After the boy noticed them he looked down at my arm and grimaced. 'Oh....' he mumbled.

He picked up his bike and call out after me, 'wait here!' he started pedalling madly on the bike, disappearing behind the corner, and into the Vincent drugstore.

It was only then that I realised the other few bikes and baseball players that surrounded me, each one wearing that same, hideous uniform with pride. They all had smirks on their faces, and looks of sadness in their eyes.

All I can say is WTF.

I decided to inspect my arm; I hadn't looked at it since I had beginning running. I gasped at the sight of it. It was slightly purple, and bruised around the wrist area. I didn't want to look at it anymore. Sighing in defeat, I shoved my face away from it and stared off into the drugstore, hoping for certain that my help will come.

* * *

_**Scotty's POV**_

'...And Hamilton Porter, we call him Ham' I was being introduced by Benny to his baseball team;

each one spat with pride onto the dirty sidewalk and held a blank expression.

Each one was staring at me, I could feel it. I looked up at Benny, but before I could say anything- a familiar boy on a bicycle came riding through our 'meeting' I know this kid, I had seen him around the neighbourhood. Everyone groaned and moaned at the sight of him, I could see he wasn't well respected around Benny and his friend.

'What was that for Phillips?' I heard Squints cry, 'you got mud on my new sneakers!' this 'Phillips' looked a little stunned and pointed around the corner.

'There's a girl that just _broke_ her arm, sandlot _losers_...'

_Oh._ So _that's _why he's not well respected.

But a different feeling came to me, a churning feeling in my gut that nearly made me throw up my cereal.

I started to get suspicious, of course a million girls lived on our street, but only _one_ had dark hair.

'What does she look like?' I piped up.

Phillips looked at me strangely, then continued on with his rambling, 'she's pretty.....' he smirked, 'and she's got black hair' I didn't waste a second, I ran down the street- ignoring the calls and running footsteps as the sandlot team followed me.

I turned the corner and ran over to the curled up ball on the side of the street.

She was wearing the dress she had on this morning, and her hair was _as usual_, perfectly done.

Lisa.

I started running faster towards her; I started calling out her name, 'Lisa! Lisa!' I heard the same thing form other uncertain sandlot members that were running as fast as me, but Benny overtaking me.

I leant down to her, as soon as we reached her, checking her arm, 'Oi, are you okay?' Lisa looked up to me, her blue eyes filled with tears.

I felt so sorry for my cousin; she had never broken a bone before. Lisa started to whimper and stutter on her sentence, 'I- I- I-

I heard the thudding footsteps of the old man who owned Vincent drugstore, behind him- Phillips and more people in similar uniforms riding their bikes in the opposite direction.

The old man was walking with a young female about my age.

She was very short, with wavy blonde hair that ended just below her ears, and wide brown eyes.

She had to take 4 feeble steps to keep up with the old man's 2.

I'm sure I have seen a photo of this girl somewhere, but I kept my mouth shut.

The old man knelt down to Lisa and whispered a few things with her, he left uneasily towards our house and then things went quiet.

'Lisaaaaaaa, you broke your aaaarrrmmmm'

the girl with the blonde hair sat down next to Lisa, who was now leaning against the picket fence that every house in the street had.

Lisa laughed at the girl, and talked quietly with her, the sounds were audible as the couple talked and laughed and giggled at everything they both said.

I looked over at Benny, who gave me a gesturing nod. I cleared my throat, surprisingly stopping the conversation.

They looked at me with funny looks, and I found my words uncomfortably, 'umm... guys, this is my cousin Lisa and her friend....' The girl looked at me with cold eyes, 'Elaine Robinson' she said. Lisa waved at the boys, who smiled and waved back at her.

Elaine Robinson, I'm sure I've heard that name before.

The boys looked as if to say, 'stuff-this-I'm-out' they fiddled with their bats and mitts, and looked around at the sky, humming and whistling and tapping their feet.

Lisa stood up and stepped over to me, 'who are they?' she whispered quietly, not taking my eyes off of my soon to be best friends, I responded just as quiet, 'they're my friends, I'll introduce you' I took her hand and showed her the boys, who stood up straight and eyed Lisa with cheeky eyes. I was struggling to remember all of their names, 'this is Alan McLennan, we call him 'Yeah Yeah'" Yeah yeah stepped forward and smiled warmly at Lisa, his eyes were wide, but he looked down at her arm. 'How'd you break it?'

* * *

Scotty pulled me over to a boy with tan skin; he had green eyes and large dimples.

'This is Alan McLennan; we call him 'Yeah yeah'"

this supposed 'Yeah yeah' stared me down with his villainous-looking eyes.

Even though he was smiling, there was something odd hiding behind his eyes. He looked at my arm, 'How'd you break it?' everyone's eyes were now locked on my broken arm, 'oh... you'll never guess' I sat down on the sidewalk.

'I was running to the drugstore just up the road, to see my best friend, and then this jerk runs into me and breaks my arm on his stupid bicycle, so he runs and gets help after helping me and leaves sniggering, riding his bike' I noticed Scotty seem a little uncomfortable beside me, and then everyone's eyes grow wild and hostile.

'...What?'

my innocence stood out in my question, the boys shook away the moment of anger and calmly explained who the boy in the baseball uniform was.

'He's our rival of course, tried to steal our best player, thinks he's all that but he's just a butt-head' A little boy in nerdy glasses said, his head ended below my shoulder.

He was teeny tiny. I found it kind of cute.

'Don't worry, here comes Mr. Vincent' the old man who was helping me earlier came walking down the street, walking beside a familiar vehicle.

With Aunt Sherry driving it, worried eyes burned into her face.

'Lisa Donna Jodie! Are you okay?' Aunt Sherry screamed out the window, I calmly nodded and prayed I would not be humiliated in front of these boys by kisses and hugs and comforts.

Mr Vincent walked right past us and smiled at me, 'get better' he whispered.

Aunt Sherry stopped the car just beside us all, and rushed out to hug me roughly.

'Oh I'm sorry sweet- who are these nice boys?' now all her attention is focused on Scotty's friends, nice going Aunt Sherry.

'These are Scotty's friends' I pointed to each one. Aunt Sherry nodded to them, and helped me to my feet, 'oh hello Elaine, how are you?' Aunt Sherry helped me into the car and fastened my seat belt.

Elaine angrily got into the backseat and slammed the door shut;

I could tell she was just furious at that baseball guy.

I was crying so badly.

I felt the angry tears slide down my face and onto my new dress.

It was ripped at the bottom, and slightly dirty from being thrown to the ground.

Aunt Sherry was fuming, and at the same time looked sad. 'Mr. Vincent told me you ran into a tree and then fell down on the pavement, is that true?' I looked up at Aunt Sherry.

She had a look of curiosity in her eyes. 'No' I said softly.

We hadn't pulled out of the street yet, and Scotty and his friends were watching us with confused looks.

'That's not what happened' I said flat out.

How would of Mr. Vincent known I had fallen over? That wasn't what had happened. He probably just made it up on the spot-

The baseball guy.

It was _he_ who told Mr. Vincent that I had broken my arm; he was probably too chicken to admit he had crashed into me.

Plus, how do you break your arm banging into a tree? I guess you could I supposed... but it'd be pretty awkward.

Plus there were black tire marks skidded across the sidewalk, and then suddenly they stopped.

Then reappeared just a few feet ahead of the tracks. I tried to put together what had happened for me to break my arm.

It must have been like this: I was running, and the tire of the bike collided with my left knee, practically throwing me onto the ground, and me being me- stuck my hands out for protection, and had my wrist snapped like a twig when the baseball kid landed on me.

I started crying again. I could feel Elaine's soft hands rubbing my elbow, and I tried hard to not burst out and start yelling and hyperventilating all at once.

Aunt Sherry squeezed my hand and reassured me that everything was going to be okay once I get the cast on. One thing was for sure, I was _definitely_ going to be having a word with that boy.

* * *

**:o**

**Did you like it? I hope so, if you did make sure you review- I'll continue the story if you guys review, I love reviewers- I give them all imaginary cookies too. (:**

**Alyce. xxox, author. **


	2. II

**

* * *

**

Hey guys, I couldn't wait any longer- lol, I just wanted to type this out sooner, so I started just after I put it up on fan fiction.

**Heres chapter two**

**note firstly- my first reviewer! yay! thankyou 'Breezy Days' who said my first chapter was: _chalked full of events _I appreciate it.**

**You get a cookie *hands you cookie***

**DISCLAIMER: **

I own _**NO ONE except for Elaine Robinson and Lisa Smalls. (:**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Camp out

* * *

I burst through the door to the guest room and collapsed on the bed. I started whimpering at the sight of my arm, all bandaged up.

I snatched the bulging pillow away from my bed and stuffed it onto my face.

How had that baseball guy gotten away without a scratch?

Well, he _did_ land on _me_.

I probably broke his fall.

I clutched the television remote that was sitting on the edge of my bed and scanned it carefully.

I was about to click on the tiny television that sat on my dressing table- but then I had second thoughts.

I shook my head and threw the remote over my head;

_no_ I thought _I was here to spend time with Scotty and his family, not to watch television_.

I got up from the bed and opened the door with a loud _**thunk**_.

I skipped down the stairs and sat up on one of the high kitchen chairs.

Aunt Sherry was sweeping up some dirt that was around the kitchen, and Uncle Phil hadn't emerged from his office.

At the hospital, he came up and brought me a candy bar to eat on the way home;

he only got to stay for five minutes before returning home.

I was kind of upset about that. Aunt Sherry packed away the broom, and wiped down the table, setting it up for dinner.

'So, how's your arm Lisa?'

I rested my arm on the table and slowly wiped away the new tears running down my cheeks. 'Yep'

I start to say. Scotty comes through the door at full speed and closes the door behind him.

'Hey mum, hey Lis' I wave to Scotty as he starts to explain to aunt Sherry about the 'sandlot' and the bunch of guys he was with today, he seemed really excited.

I wish Elaine was still here. Aunt Sherry and I dropped her off on the way home from the hospital;

she said she'll meet me at the drugstore as soon as she can.

I hoped aunt Sherry would let me go out tomorrow, I was beginning to think she may keep me isolated in here until my arm gets better.

But I'm sure I'm just overreacting, being paranoid. '...Then Benny hit a _really good_ ball, it just went flying mum- you should've seen it!' exclaimed Scotty, he threw his hands up in the air trying to emphasise how big the hit was.

'Scotty, where is the sandlot?'

I was determined to see this supposed 'sandlot' and take a look with Elaine; maybe we could get in there and quickly get a good look before the boys show up.

'Oh, it's just down the road actually, I'll show you sometime'

Scotty bounded for upstairs, why would I want to play there with his friends, when I just wanted to _see_ it?

Baseball is seriously overrated. I rolled my eyes and faked a smile.

* * *

That night I couldn't stop tossing and turning, I rolled over to one side- and then turned to the other when I realised I was lying on my broken arm, I hissed harshly and swapped sides.

This pattern rotated for a good half an hour when I heard a door close form the hallway.

I listened into the darkness for the noise again. I didn't hear it.

Though I _did_ hear small footsteps coming from the floorboards.

I strained my ears until they started to hurt. I didn't hear any more noise.

Though I got freaked when something grabbed my hand. I let out a scream until someone clasped their hand around my mouth, 'Lisa! It's me relax!' my heart stopped thudding at the sound of Scotty's voice.

I hit him gently on the shoulder, causing him to stumble a bit.

'Christ Scotty! You scared the hell out of me!'

I started to wonder why Scotty was in my room anyway.

'Scotty, why are you in my room?' Scotty started breathing properly and adjusted his position on my bed, 'I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the sandlot tomorrow' I rolled my eyes, 'no' Scotty groaned, 'why not Lis? It's fun! Trust me!'

I grabbed a hold of Scotty's waving hands, and placed them in his lap, 'why though? So I can just watch you and the guys play? Scotty, do you know how bored I will be?' I saw Scotty shake his head, 'No, you could help me, by throwing me balls so I can start to catch them better'

I was actually starting to _consider_ this. 'You know I am right-handed, its gunna be hard for me to throw with my arm, as a matter of fact- aunt Sherry probably won't even let me go out with this thing on my arm, especially to a baseball diamond'

Scotty peered down at my arm, then at my face, 'but...the guys and I were talking about you.. And they want you around more' I put my good hand on my hip, 'why? Give me a reason' Scotty looked uncomfortable than ever, I saw him blush slightly under the darkness, 'they-....reasons' he finished.

_Wise_, I thought.

He fiddled with his fist and waited calmly for my response, 'well... um- ... I'll give it a go.'

* * *

The next morning, I woke sharply to an alarm clock going.

The clock ticked noisily- sending my hands straight to my ears, 'I'm up! I'm up!' I screamed into my pillow, and moaned.

'Rise and shine Lisa!' Scotty came bounding through my door, and jumped on my bed, nearly standing on my arm.

'Whoa! Scotty watch out!' I jumped out of my bed, and slammed my hand down onto the alarm clock.

Looking at Scotty, I realised he was fully dressed, cap in head and mitt on hand.

'Why are you dressed? W- wait, what time is it?' I looked down at the clock and realised it was 10 to 11. 'Sugar!' I cried worriedly.

'They are expecting us at 11' I looked up at Scotty, 'they? Us?' Scotty stifled a tiny chuckle, 'yep, Benny and the gang want us down there by 11 o'clock' I angrily looked at him, 'did you already promise them I would be there? Scotty, what if your mother says I have to stay home today?'

Scotty looked down at my pillow in shame, 'I kind of did, and I will say sorry if you can't...' Scotty, for once in his life, looked...guilty.

I looked up at him in confusion, and promised myself that I will be there for him.

After all, Scotty doesn't make friends very easily- and these were 8 kids all willing to be a part of his life, 'fine, I'll be there... just give me an extra 10 minutes to get ready'

Scotty looked up at me and smiled, I returned the favour and entered my closet, pulling my best dress off the rack.

Red. My favourite colour.

* * *

Scotty had already left when I was all ready and changed;

I fastened the strap on my shoe and quickly ran the brush through my long, silky hair.

I felt it bouncing back from the brush and knocking me in the shoulders.

It kind of tickled. I giggled, and took off down the stairs, 'Aunt Sherry!' I called. Aunt Sherry appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, 'want some breakfast hon.-

'Am I allowed to go to the sandlot with Scotty?'

Aunt Sherry looked a taken back and then laughed, 'sure' she replied happily.

'Great!' I took a handful of cereal and ran out of the house, broken arm flying about in its bandage.

I heard aunt Sherry mumble something about 'questions never being asked' when I exited, but I ignored it and continued down the road.

I heard the roar of speeding bicycles down the road, and rolled my eyes.

It was _him_ again.

I tried my best to ignore it, but they shouted to each other of my presence.

I turned my head to the left and came face to face with the baseball guy;

I _really_ have to know his name. Seriously, I can't go on forever calling him 'baseball guy.'

He nodded at me, I then saw his pupils dilate as he took off on his bike.

I scoffed, and tossed my hair over my shoulder, and turned the corner.

* * *

When I took a good fifteen to twenty steps, I could hear the sound of a ball being passed- and the frantic yelling of excited boys.

I strained my ears to see where it was coming from, and saw a crack in the fence- big enough to fit a girl like me through.

I pulled myself through the crack in the fence, and was exposed to a crowd of muddy, baseballers.

Each one dropped what they were doing and glared at me. I could see Scotty waving me over in the corner of the field, I walked over to him.

He gestured the guys and spoke uneasily. 'They want to finish the names'

names? What was he going on about names?

A tall guy with tan skin and green hair stepped forward. He was by far the tallest, perhaps even the oldest.

He looked of Hispanic ethnicity.

'Hello Lisa' he pointed to each boy who angrily spat his phlegm onto the ground, and smirked at me, he said a name as he pointed to each one, 'Hamilton Porter, we call him Ham' A chubby redhead kid who needed to be slapped across the face, 'Michael 'Squints' Palladoreous' A nerdy guy with glasses, the one who had told me previously about the baseball guy.

The one who was teeny tiny. 'Timmy and Tommy Timmons' two tiny kids who were smaller than Squints. I think that's what we are meant to call him....

'Kenny Denunez' an African-American, slamming a baseball into his baseball mitt.

'Bertram Grover weeks' A tall freckly boy with black hair, with glasses.

'And I'm Benny Rodriguez, you've already met yeah yeah' he gestured to himself, and then to the dimples kid I met yesterday.

Oh yes, _I_ remember him.

'An obviously, you already know Smalls too' he gestured to Scotty with his thumb and threw the bat he had been holding over his shoulder, beside the dugout and waved his friends over, 'come on guys' each one dropped what they were holding, and obediently followed him.

_Wow,_ I thought. I thought I better follow him too, so I did.

They all sat around the dugout, each one sitting- including Scotty and me standing in front of them. I felt like a loner. 'So......you got a boyfriend Lis?' I stared down hard at the boy who had just talked; I think his name was Bertram....can't remember.

Everyone moaned and groaned and slapped Bertram across the head, even the teeny tiny Squints slapped him hard. He ended up laughing and throwing the mitts he had thrown at him onto the floor. I felt all eyes on me.

I felt kind of uncomfortable, 'I feel like I'm under a microscope' I say flatly. Scotty laughs, everyone just smiles. 'Come one guys, let's just get back on the field' that's it? No discussing anything?

Paper vs. plastic? We just sat down for nothing? Hmm.

Benny got up and swapped gear with Ham, who was now better- and Benny as umpire. I only watch from the dugout as the boys' took their positions and started playing baseball again. I was utterly disgusted by the game, but I have to admit- it looked pretty fun.

Maybe I underestimated it. I sat down on the seat, having my left arm balanced on my knee, my chin resting on my arm- and my right one softly placed inside my lap. I watched with wide eyes as Kenny announced his pitch,

'alright- this is my heater, I _dare yah_ to hit it!' he yelled.

'You'll be sorry...' I heard Ham mumble, Benny got ready to lurch forward and catch the heater.

But he never had to catch it, because Ham had miraculously hit the bal...right over the fence.

Ham yelled and cheered, and laughed at himself.

Benny angrily ripped the mask off, 'man! Ham, idiot, now we can't play no more!' Everyone took off their mitts, and as the same as what they did with Bertram- threw the mitts at Ham, who was now laughing and cheering for himself, 'woo!' he shouted.

Everyone acted as though it were the end of the world, screaming stuff like, 'what are we gunna do?' and, 'we have no more money.' I started to slowly jog up to the fence then started into a fast sprint- I stopped abruptly just before the large, 7 foot green fence, that stood towering over me.

I gulped.

I pulled Scotty with me, 'wait a second guys! We'll get it!' Everyone had turned away from us, Scotty gave me a boost up to the fence.

I had to admit, I was being pretty risky climbing this thing with my arm,

'are you sure you should be doing this?'

came Scotty's nervous question.

Funny, that kid _always_ seems to read my mind.

'Yeah, of course! I'll be a hero when I return the ball back to you guys! You will never stop thanking me, after all- it seems like an awfully big burden to collect a ball' I rolled my eyes and chuckled. 'NOOOOOO' I heard the cry of Squints behind me, my arm was nearly over the edge of the fence, my legs balanced on Scotty's thin hands.

Squints came sprinting over to the two of us, followed by the rest of the sandlot gang, all shouting and shaking their heads at once.

WTF.

Squints was the first to reach us, he practically snatched me out of the air and put me back down.

I was on the ground before I could say: teeny tiny.

Whaa. That was impressive.

Even when the two of us were safely on the ground, everyone was screaming and panicking still. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

'The beast will eat you alive! He'll chew you up, and then spit out your bones!' cried Benny, still jumping around frantically.

'The beast? Some mythical legend you boys grew up believing?' I scoffed and laughed to myself, 'unbelievable' Ham stepped forward and grabbed my shoulder, 'look, doll, I think you're great and all- but it's pretty stupid practically _feeding_ yourself to that _thing_'

I shook my head, 'tell me _exactly_ what's behind that fence'

the boys looked down at the ground and cuffed their shoes, 'no one knows, maybe you should see for yourself' Benny pushed me towards the fence, making sure he was a good 10 feet away before watching me with a worried look.

I peered through the fence, and nearly leaped out of my skin when I heard a deafening roar that sounded over the silence.

I shook with fear and faced Benny and the boys,

'w-what _was_ t-that t-thing?' I cried nervously.

The boys looked at one another, making sure they all had the same idea- then looked back at me. 'Camp out' they all said in unison.

* * *

'Aunt Sherry!' I burst through the door to Scotty's house, Scotty following close behind with his friend Benny.

'Aunt Sherry!' I called again. Scotty talked with his friend Benny for a moment, something about a tree house.

'Yes Lisa?' I heard a noise from the stairway closet.

'Would Scotty and I be able to spend the night in the tree house with the guys?'

Aunt Sherry came into view looking confused, 'huh?' I rolled my eyes and started again, 'don't start rolling your eyes Lisa' aunt Sherry said sternly, 'sorry aunty Sherry. Listen, Scotty's friends invited us to spend the night with them in the tree house by the sandlot, could we go?'

Aunt Sherry looked ay arm curiously, 'well, I know Scotty is able to'

Behind me, I heard an excited Scotty high five Benny. 'But, what about me?' Aunt Sherry sighed and stood still for a moment, tapping her fingers on the kitchen counter and biting her bottom lip, 'well....I'm not sure if you can go or not, after all it is a tree house- and I don't want you hurting yourself climbing up'

I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

_Why did I care so much about hanging out with Scotty's friends?_

I whined.

'Awwww, Aunt Sherry!' I turned around to face Benny and Scotty, who looked just as disappointed as I was.

'Mrs Smalls, I promise that we will take care of Lisa' said Benny, adjusting his cap- looking hopefully at Aunt Sherry.

Aunt Sherry started tapping her fingers again, and then sighed thoughtfully, 'I suppose.......' she started to say, 'Ya!' I yelled. 'Wait, there's a but' I groaned and whined, whenever aunt sherry says, 'but' it's usually a very _boring_ one.

This usually takes the fun out of everything.

I gestured for Aunt Sherry to continue, 'but if your arm starts to hurt in anyway- you are to come straight back here and let me know, no matter _what_ the time is' I nodded thoroughly, 'yes, Aunt Sherry.'

* * *


	3. III

**

* * *

**

Yo readers ;D

**Chapter three of my awesomely awesome story: I aint just a GIRL**

**I hope you like it, thank you to all my reviewers- you all get a cookie. *thumbs up***

**Alyce. Author. Xxox**

**DISCLAIMER**

_**I DO NOT own ANY ORIGINAL SANDLOT CHARACTERS; I only own Lisa Smalls and Elaine Robinson. (:**_

**_I would like to thank...._**

**_BreezyDays and White Buffalo Watcher for reviewing my story. (:_**

**_you both get cookies. (:_**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER THREE:

The beast

* * *

Before Scotty and I left for the tree house, Aunt Sherry pulled us aside and warned us about not making too much noise and all that crap.

'..Just be careful, we don't want to be too noisy now do we?'

Scotty and I shook our heads at rapid pace and took off out of the house, 'Ah!' Aunt Sherry quickly grabbed Scotty's shirt, 'maybe you should put a jacket on Scotty- oh! And then maybe do the dishes for me, Lisa'll wait for you'

Aunt Sherry smiled at me;

I smiled back and then rolled my eyes.

Sure, I will just wait while Scotty cleans the gunk out of plates and cups, and then be 10 minutes late to the tree house.

I walked off to help dry the dishes for Scotty.

* * *

It turns out that the tree house was in Timmy and Tommy's backyard, we had to enter through the front gate, and then go around the back of the house.

Their parents were out there, cleaning up a bit and entering the house.

They nodded their heads to us and smiled. I

returned the favour, and took a quick scan of their backyard.

They had a swing set, which was only a few feet away from the massive tree house.

On the other side of the fence was....the thing that growled at me before.

I'm sure I would find out tonight what it was, oh! And also the name of 'baseball guy.'

The lawn was cold from the night air, as Scotty and I climbed up into the tree house.

I could smell burning marshmallow, and smoke.

They might've been cooking s'mores.

Scotty's frown turned into a wide smile as soon as he stepped through the door to the tree house.

'Hey everyone!'

he shouted above the noise.

Once the noise didn't stop, I shook my head and laughed.

I was still standing beside the tree, I was waiting for Scotty to come back and help me up and into the house.

I heard some of the boys chorus with hello's and hi's.

'Sorry I'm late, my mum made me put on my jacket, then made me do the dishes'

I heard the boys snicker and laugh, I distinctly heard Bertram, 'Oh...your poor little mummy made you do the big bad dishes, awwww!'

I figured Scotty was incredibly annoyed.

'Hey, where's your sister?'

I coughed.

Ham, the idiot.

'Cousin!'

I yelled up to the tree house.

A few seconds later, I was met with three faces staring down at me from the tree house.

Squints, Ham and Scotty.

Scotty send me an apologetic look and reached down- grabbing my left hand securely. Ham noticed my problem and steadied himself for anything that might happen. It was kind of funny watching him be all serious, usually he's a walking perv.

They all smiled at me as I entered the tree house.

'Hey, wanna s'more?' I nodded at Ham, 'sure' Before I left them all to be with the others, I overheard Scotty questioning Ham about the s'mores.

I shrugged it off and unfolded my sleeping bag beside Kenny.

We chatted for a while, and I noticed Ham walking over to me, juggling a s'more from hand to hand.

'Here'

he shoved it into my hand before going to sit up on one of the stools.

'Okay, quiet you guys!'

Squints took a seat in front of all of us- his small body frame was sitting on a thin piece of wood, an enormous flashlight in his hand. I stayed quiet while the others chatted like mad men. 'Shh! Are you trying to wake it up?! It just went to bed!' Squints whispered angrily.

'What just went to bed?' _Idiot Scotty_. 'Shh!' the boys in the room threw their pillows angrily at Scotty, whose eyes were as wide as china plates.

'The beast..' they chorused.

The beast?

What were they on about... the thing that growled at me today?

No wonder it's called the _beast_.

'Oh yeah!'

Scotty came into realisation pretty loudly. Once again, the boys threw their pillows and put their finger to their lips. Scotty looked a little nervous, if I do say so myself. Squints was the last to put his finger on his lip, he got his flashlight ready- and flicked it on, sending shadows bouncing in and out of the crevasses in Squints face.

He looked..._spooky_.

'Now, quiet' he started. 'The legend of the beast...goes back a _long_ time, before any of us could even pick up a baseball.

Back to a place called _Myrtles acres_'

I imagined the beginning of the story in my head- no one dared to make a move until Squints finished the ghastly tale.

'It all started about...Mm...20 years ago. When thieves kept stealing junk from _Myrtles acres_ junkyard. So Mr Myrtle, the guy who owned the place... got this new pup from the dog pound. He fed him whole sides of beef, and turned the pup loose into the junkyard, and the pup was _grateful_. And so, in a few weeks- the pup grew into the beast! And he grew big! And he grew mean! So he could protect the junkyard, with only one thing on his mind! To _kill_ anyone who broke in!' I gasped. I covered my mouthed and eyed the uneasy stares I was getting from around the room; I rolled my eyes and motioned for Squints to continue. He simply shrugged. 'And he did. And he liked it, a lot! The beast was the most perfect junkyard dog that ever lived, a true killing machine. But after a while, the cops started getting phone calls from people reporting all the missing thieves. The ones the beast had killed. It added up to about 120... 173 guys. It's true. They never found a single body, not one. Some people say they all got away, but we all know what _really_ happened. The beast ate them. He ate them _bone_ and all. The beast was _too_ good at his guard dog job, so the police said he had to be retired. My grandpa, Squidman Palladoreous, was police chief back then. He ordered Mr. Myrtle to turn his backyard into a fortress, and chain up the beast, and put him under the house! Where he can _never_ get out to eat children and stuff, and that's where he's been for _20 years_, and that's where he'll be for the _rest _of his life. Because when Mr. Myrtle asked the cops how long he had to keep the beast chained up like a slave- he said until.... _**FOREVER**_'

Squints said 'forever' dramatically, making funny faces with his mouth and nose.

I would have laughed, but I figured they would have yelled at me for interrupting.

I looked back at Scotty, whose eyes were even _wider_ than china plates.

'And so... the beast under that house, dreaming of the time when he can break the chain and _get out_. Dreaming of the time when he can _chase_ and kill _again_.'

With one swift movement, Squints had placed the flashlight on his left, and Bertram turned to us, 'see guys? That's why you can't go over there... nobody ever _has_, nobody ever _will_'

Ham sighed quietly and finished off his last s'more, covering the marshmallow with the other graham cracker.

'One kid did... but nobody ever seen him again'

beside me I could hear a scoff, then Kenny's voice.

'_That_ aint true!'

Ham whipped his head to face Kenny, 'yeah it is!' he slowly took a bite of his s'more. 'He got _eaten_.'

'Nuh-uh!' Scotty, who has remained still and silent for as long as possible broke out of his position and shook his head- putting the sleeping bag he had been clutching, to his right.

'No. None of that's true, you guys are just making this up to scare us!'

It was Squints turn to scoff, 'oh yeah?'

he hopped down off of the thin piece of wood he had been sitting on.

'Stick your head out that window, and look _down_.'

Scotty shrugged it off, and shook his head with a blank look, 'fine' he mumbled to himself.

Behind me, Squints had held of a toy gun- everyone taking cover beside him.

I thought it'd be wise to move as well, so I sat beside Yeah-yeah and waited for whatever was going to happen.

That was _bad_.

Scotty rubbed his neck uneasily; by the look on Ham's face- he could tell he should have been scared.

I felt bad for him, whatever was going to happen, _obviously_ wasn't good.

Scotty peeked through the window, I looked up at Yeah yeah, and he was positioned on one knee.

He gulped at looked up at Squints- who trembled as he held the toy gun in his hands.

'Argh!'

Scotty jumped a mile as a twig snapped beneath the fence.

I didn't have enough courage to even _move_.

My arm was perched on top of a drum.

The drum supported my cast.

I gulped about 4 hundred million times in between the time of Scotty turning around to speak- and the time he looked out the window.

'He's _down_ there'

Scotty's voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

'You _bet_ he is' whispered Squints.

Ham, who was on the other side of the pack, started breathing heavily.

'_Whatever_ goes over that fence. _Stays_ there'

Squints adjusted his hold on the gun, looking menacingly at the window, 'it becomes property of the beast. _**Forever**_.'

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, a wave of heat met my body- and I was forced out of my sleeping bag.

I rolled up the sleeves of my jacket and gradually gave in to the level of warmth.

I stripped off my jacket and wrapped it around my waist, while I rolled up my sleeping bag.

I wiped the sweat off of my face, releasing the matted hair off of my forehead.

I peeked through one of the windows in the tree house; the boys were sitting around the dugout of the baseball diamond.

I waved to them through the window- receiving many responses.

It didn't seem like all of them were there maybe one or two missing.

Benny waved me over, I returned to my sleeping bag and bit my lip, how would I get down?

I ran back to the window and pointed at my arm and shrugged.

Benny was the only one that noticed and sent Scotty after me.

He ran out of one of the exits of the sandlot, and soon, after several minutes, I heard his whiny voice call up to me.

'Lisa?' I raised an eyebrow, and climbed down the ladder- letting Scotty help me down the last few steps.

'Hey Scotty- can I ask you something?'

Scotty nodded towards me, then smiled.

'Um, whats the name of that 'up-himself' kid that always wears that insane baseball uniform? the one that broke my arm?'

Scotty sighed, 'well, I think its Phillips... thats what they all said when he came to get Mr. Vincent'

I nodded.

Phillips? are you kidding me?

I don't know why, but that name was as funny as hell.

'Squints and Yeah yeah have gone to get a ball, and then you can watch us play more baseball' I sighed, 'is that all I will be doing this summer? Scotty, I want to spend time with you while I'm here- but seriously, watching you and your friends play baseball, while my arm is broken, is not my best idea for _fun_. It's great and all that you play baseball- but I can't and I don't like it that much. Maybe I will just go to the drugstore today, get a book or something when I'm around that area'

I said thanks for his help, and left Timmy and Tommy's back garden.

I left Scotty alone.

I went straight back to his house with my things, and met aunt Sherry in the hallway.

'Did you have fun?'

she asked.

'Yeah, it was okay... Aunt Sherry? Do you mind if I go walk around town for a bit?'

Aunt Sherry sighed, and then started biting her bottom lip.

_She does that a lot_.

'Fine, just make sure you're back by sundown- and if your arm starts to hurt come straight back.'

* * *


End file.
